Time
by fire and scorpion
Summary: REPOST: Three kids accidently travel to the past, in the time of their parents. Soon they find themselves matchmaking their own parents, trying to make them fall in love, which proves to be a little difficult because of their families and house's past rivalries.
1. NO!

**A/N: I am reposting the first four chapters of this story because I noticed some mistakes that I had to correct. Anyone who's read this story before needn't read it again just skim through so if there are any big changes you know about it. **

**My replies to old reviews is still going to be there in acknowledgement of the great encouragement that my readers offered me. I am sorry for disappearing on them like this. I just hope now that I am back, that I can do justice to my story and my readers by completing it.**

"Hey…..Regis , Terry…wait up! You know I am not as fast as you both and you are just walking."

"It's not our fault that we have long legs little sis….blame it on genetics…after all you are a carbon copy of mum, aren't you?"

"Shut up, _Terrance._ I know that very well. But as gentlemen _and_ my older brothers aren't you _supposed_ to be protecting me from possible danger!"

"Danger?! I am amazed….at last the mighty Abigail admits she is afraid of what…walking on an empty street."

"Whatever….I am just asking you two to slow down. That's not much is it? And talking about genetics, if you remember correctly older _brother_ I also have happened to inherit mums temper and hexing skills. So if you do not wish to be hexed, you will _shut up_."

"But what did I do to receive the pleasure of being hexed by my little sister?"

"You did not…but Amaara sure did. If you do not want me to hex you in place of her you _will _shut up. Ughhhhh….I feel like killing her. This is all because of you. You are the reason we are in this mess."

"ME! Really! If _you_ wouldn't have ended up locked in the bathroom with your clothes lost we would be sitting in the carriages right now. "

"Hey it's not my fault….besides it was _your _ex-girlfriend who locked me up _and_ took away my clothes in the first place. If you wouldn't have broken up with her _in front of the whole of the Great Hall_ this would have never happened."

"I…."

"Will you two stop it! Move on okay. We got off the Train before it left to return to London. _That's _what's important. _Walk now_." It was Regis who spoke this time. They shut up instantly shooting silent glares at each other.

Soon they were nearing Hogwarts. They started running towards it and as usual the Goddess of Clumsiness, Miss Abigail tripped on a stone and fell facewards on the ground sending her shoulder bag flying and then landing with thud and a breaking sound. Her brothers rushed back to help her up and gather her things. As soon as, Terrance bent down to pick a broken glass object Abigail rushed to stop him.

"Don't touch that, Terry!"

"What…why?!"

"Its….."

But it was too late to explain. Everything started spinning around them as soon as Terry touched it. It was over as soon as it had come, but something was different.

"You git…don't you recognize a time turner when you see one! How in the name of merlin did you get 10 OWLs in your 5th year?!"

"Relax Abby…it doesn't look like anything happened. The thing was broken."

"That's what it is, isn't it…you never know what a broken time turner can do!"

"Well then why didn't you say so before?"

"You did not give me a chance to, did you!"

"Guys…"

"What?!" Abigail and Terrance shouted together.

"Was it raining before….you know…before..."

"Uh no…this can't be good. Check your pockets for your trunks." Abigail ordered and her brothers followed.

Satisfied they looked at each other, "what do we do now?" Mr. Dumb, the Great Terrance asked.

"Duhhh…we proceed to the castle and see what you have got us into now."

"I did no-…."

"Shut up and walk."

Soon they were standing outside the Great Hall. The doors were closed but they could hear voices from the inside. "Brace yourselves. This might not be good," Abigail said and pushed open the doors. The faces that turned to look at them were all unfamiliar. They did not stop in their tracks and walked straight to the teachers table to the now Headmistress, Professor McGonagall.

"Ummm…excuse me professor. Could we please have a word with you in private," asked Abigail.

The headmistress just nodded and led them out of the Great Hall to her office. As soon as they were inside, she proceeded to seat herself behind the desk and gestured them to the empty ones, while asking them to continue.

"Headmistress, before I proceed could you please be kind enough to tell us what year is this?" Abigail asked.

"2023, dear." Looking at them amusedly. She could not believe the resemblance they had to her most favourite of students. This had to be a miracle or a dream. While the girl looked just like her mother, only with her father's eyes, the boys resembled their father but had the softness in their features which they clearly would have inherited from their mother.

"Actually, Headmistress….we are from the year 2046. And we travelled here by mistake through a broken time turner, while we were on our way to Hogwarts, walking, as we had missed the carriages." It was Terrance who spoke this time, having sensed the sudden inability to speak that had taken over the senses of his siblings.

"Very well. All I can say is, we will try to help you get back to your time but I do not promise anything. Meanwhile, you three could stay here and study while we try to find a way back for you. Now what did you say your names and houses were?"

"We didn't ma'am. I am Terrance Draco Malfoy, 7th year, Gryffindor and Head Boy. Well, at least I was to be in 2046."

Abigail just rolled her eyes at him and continued, "Abigail Rose Malfoy, 5th year, Gryffindor and no more prefect."

"Regis Louis Malfoy, 5th year, Slytherin. Me and Abby are twins. "


	2. The Red head

**_AnOnYmOuS-LONELY-pErSoN_****: thanks! I am glad u like it and hope u like this chapter as well..but as u have already guessed I am not a fast uploader and because of college I might not be able to update soon but I'll try…thx 4 your review and keep reviewing…. :)**

**_lostsoul512_**** : I am glad u thought so…and I hope u like this chapter as well…. :)**

**_lilyxoxoscorpius_**** : thanks….I am glad u liked it...… :)**

**_lilyre_**** : thanks…keep reviewing.. :)**

**_bunnyboo154_**** : here's more for u…..hehe….. :)**

**_FairyGrl92_**** : thanks…. :)**

"Attention everyone! I have an announcement to make! We have three new students joining our family at Hogwarts this year. Let me introduce you to Mr. Terrance Parker, 7th year Gryffindor." A big applause broke out from one end of the hall which obviously belonged to the Gryffindors. "Ms. Abigail Parker, 5th year Gryffindor." Another deafening applause, "and Mr. Regis Parker, 5th year Slytherin." That broke out an applause on the opposite side of the hall. "Mr.'s and Ms. Parker here have been home schooled up until this point. I expect everyone of you to lend them help in any way they require. Now since I am sure everyone is obviously starved, dig in." and with two claps all the tables in the hall filled with delicious looking food. The Parkers obediently made their way to their respective tables.

"Hey Parkers! Come sit with us!" Abigail and Terrance looked up to see a redhead waving to them. They couldn't help but just stand there and stare. The red headed girl was a younger version of their mother, Lily Malf- no Potter now….they finally snapped out of their reverie and made their way towards her. They sat down beside her where there were two empty seats.

"Hi I am Lily and these are my cousins and brother. This is Rose and Hugo Weasely. Rose is a 7th year and head girl, Hugo and I am in our 5th years, and this is my brother, Albus, also a 7th year and quidditch captain. So what about you two? Where are you from?"

Abigail couldn't help but smile and think, 'Looks like my uncles and grandparents and practically the whole family weren't lying when they told me I am as talkative as my mother was in school…also bouncy and cheery'

**"**uhhh…yeah. Actually our parents love to travel so we used to travel a lot and that is why we were home schooled. And finally our parents decided to settle down here in England, so well we are here. That's all that there is, actually.**" **Terrance replied.

"Oh wow! That's awesome. Where all have you guys been to? I have been to the US, Japan, Thailand and yeah to Romania too, to visit my Uncle Charlie who's now come back and settled here, but yeah..."

"umm…."

"Lily..really…give it a rest. Let them breath and eat. Sorry about her. She's like that almost always." Albus said.

"Yeah…sorry" Lily too apologized sheepishly.

"Oh no it's not a problem…really. Abby here's the same. So…well I am used to it."

The dinner went on like that and soon it was time to go to bed. Everyone got up to head to their dormitories.

_In the girls dormitory:_

"Hey Abby…I can call you Abby right?!" Lily asked after getting changed into her night clothes.

"Yeah..sure no prob.." Abby said. She didn't mind Lily calling her anything. She _was_ her mother. Maybe not in this time but she was even if it was in the future. Her mum always calls her Abby. Why should she be minding….she hoped she was at home and this was as close as home as it was going to get at the moment, Hogwarts being her second home and a part of her future family being students or teachers here…

"Abby meet Rachel Wood, Audi Bradson, Srishti Corner and Riya Corner, they are twins and everyone this is, as you all know, Abigail Parker." Lily said introducing all the girls in her dorm.

"Hey." Abigail greeted them with a smile.

"HEY" everyone replied back.

"So Abby, you need anything just come to anyone of us, we will be happy to help." The girl named Audi said.

"Yeah sure, thanks a lot. But if you guys don't mind I am exhausted and really would like to go to bed." Abigail said.

"Hey no problem….actually we all feel the same….so good night." It was Rachel who replied this time.

"Yeah goodnight." Lily said getting into her bed.

"GOODNIGHT."

And soon the soft snores of every girl in the dorm could be heard except for Abigail. She lay awake staring at the ceiling of her four poster. And the same could be said about the other two 'Parkers'. They lay there thinking what more challenges would the next day bring for them, leaving them wishing to the powers that be for this all to be just a nightmare.


	3. 2046

**Renciske : thanks a lot…I am glad you liked the story..and I hope you like this chapter too..=]**

**lilyxoxoscorpius : hey thanks a lot…=] I am glad you understand…and I hope you like this chapter as well…=]**

"Good morning sleepy head! You are up early! I thought you were going to take another 2 hours so." Lily cried out to a very sleepy and groggy Scorpius entering the kitchen.

"Come on Lily, you very well know how hard I work to earn a living and give the best of everything to our family..dont you?! And this is how you appreciate what I do for our family!" Scorpius said making a hurt and sad face at Lily while sitting at the table for breakfast.

"Yeah I know Drama queen! I know very well, how hard is it for a Deputy Head Auror to go into office in morning and shout at his poor colleagues. It must be so exhilarating isn't it…to order people around." While setting his breakfast of bacon and eggs in front of him.

"Ahh…that's the perk of being the boss when your brother-in-law aka Head Auror is on vacation. Hey, you seriously don't think I just order people around do you? Come on, how could you ever think something like that about your darling husband?"

"Yeah right..actually I don't think, I am sure you do that every single day." Lily replied, smiling at him.

"Oh well….its your choice." He shrugged moving on to read the Daily Prophet.

"It's so quiet without the kids around isn't it?" Lily said after sometime.

Scorpius looked up from the paper "Yeah it is. But look at the bright side…we are all alone until Christmas and oh just think what all we could do in an empty house." Wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Lily just giggled getting up to set the dishes in the sink when Scorpius pulled her onto his lap.

"Scorpius!"

To which he answered by capturing her in a passionate kiss which was heartily returned without a complain. Before their kiss could get heated anymore than it had, they were forced to break apart when they heard an impatient tapping noise on the window. There sitting outside the window was a large grey owl.

"Looks like he's been trying to catch our attention for quite some time." Scorpius said when the owl continued its impatient tapping. "Yeah…yeah little fella…I am coming." Scorpius said with a frustrated sigh.

Lily just smiled and continued setting the dishes in the sink.

"Who's it from?" Lily asked looking at Scorpius.

"It's from Hogwarts. Looks like they have already got into trouble."

"But it's just the first day," Lily said frowning. "I thought Terry would take care that that doesn't happen. He's Head Boy now after all."

"Relax Lils. What's the big deal? It isn't like we never got into trouble our first day of school, especially you." Scorpius said smiling at her.

The only answer he got was a glare.

Clearing his throat Scorpius proceeded to read the letter.

"What does it say?" Lily asked not able to wait anymore.

"Just that we have to go to Hogwarts to meet Neville now. He says it's urgent." Sorpius said looking up from the letter, a frown apparent on his forehead.

"Do you think they are in serious trouble?"

"I don't know. Let's just go and find out, shall we? I'll inform Justin that I'll be late. He knows what he has to do." Justin Carmichael was next in command to Scorpius at the Auror Headquarters. He took care of everything whenever Scorpius and Teddy (Head Auror) weren't around.

"Yeah. I'll go get my coat."

At around 10 in the morning they landed in the Headmaster's office. Neville sat at his desk looking pensive. Lily and Scorpius proceeded in to sit opposite the Headmaster.

"What did they do now Neville?" Lily asked her dad's friend.

Neville just looked at her opening his mouth but unable to say anything.

"Ummm…before we get to that, would you like something to drink? Tea perhaps?" Professor Mashburn, who they just now realized was in the room as well, asked them.

"Is everything alright, Neville? You look really pale." Scorpius asked, ignoring the Mashburn who had taken Neville's place as the Herbology Professor when he became the headmaster.

Neville just sighed looking from Lily and Scorpius, who were now looking at him worriedly.

"I….uhh…"

"Neville what happened? You are scaring us now!" Lily asked not able to take the silence any longer.

"I am sorry, Lily. It's just….ok here goes….Terry, Regis and Abby…they are missing. They never turned up at last night's feast and their dorm mates told us that they never came to the dorm and according to Terry's friends he and Regis had hung back at the train to look for Abby. We don't know much, but according to the station master, he saw them leave the train and head for the school on foot since the carriages had already left." Neville finished, now looking up to meet the astonished eyes of his former students.

"What?" Lily said, her voice was so soft that it could have been missed if it had not been for the silence now engulfing the large office. Scorpius just sat there processing the news. He looked up at his wife, who looked like she was about to burst. He wrapped a protective arm around Lily's shoulders, who seemed to have gone into shock.

"Do you know what happened to them?" Scorpius asked Neville after sometime.

"We found this." Neville said, opening the folds of a maroon handkerchief. There in between the crimson red sat the broken, glistening remains of the Time Turner.

"We think they are lost somewhere in time."

A soft gasp escaping her lips, Lily finally spoke, "What do we do now?", the tremble in her voice alerting Scorpius to his wife's distress.

Scorpius held her tighter to him and replied, "We bring them back."


	4. Fight

**lilyxoxoscorpius : =D...your review really did make me smile so much that my face hurt….I couldn't help but read it over and over again…thank you and I hope u like this chapter too…=D**

**Heart of the Phoenix : thanks a lot…I hope u like this chapter as well..=D**

**Abigails POV**

I was running down the stairs rushing towards the Great Hall. I was late for breakfast but it didn't matter all I wanted was to be with my mother…..even if it was her 15 year old self. I just felt the need to hug her and talk to her. GOD…I wish this had never happened then at least I wouldn't have had to talk to my mother like I didn't know her or like she was someone I had met for the first time.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD MALFOY!" I turned around at the sound of my surname and couldn't help but wonder what the hell had I done….oh wait..no one here knows me as Malfoy..I am Parker…did someone…?

"Oh really, do you plan to end up in Azkaban, Potter…even your father, the Great Harry Potter won't be able to save you if you are charged with murder you know."

"Whatever Malfoy! How dare you…."

"How dare I what?"

"You…."

By now a large crowd had gathered around the two. Just in time I guess…I really didn't know what triggered it but the two were at each other's throats..literally. Ready to rip each other's hair out. If only Uncle Al and Regis woudn't have interrupted and pulled them off of each other I am sure there would have been serious bloodshed….

"Lily stop! What's gotten into you?"

"Al…just let me at him…urghhh I swear I'll kill him."

"And that's why I am holding you…Owww…Lily would you please stop, you are hurting me.."

"You know what Potter, it would be good if you chain that sister of yours to something…I tell you she's a threat…. " Scorpius shouted to Albus struggling to get out of Regis' and some other Slytherins' grip on him…

"I don't know about anyone else Malfoy but you certainly are in trouble….what did you say to her?"

I just stood there gaping at the two people fighting… my mum and dad..sorry Scorpius Malfoy and Lily Potter…glowering at each other and throwing colorful words back and forth..

"Whats going on here?" the voice of the Headmistress rang out through the chaos. She was approaching the scene of chaos followed closely by the professors.

"Shameful behavior, both of you. I especially didn't except this from the Head Boy and a Prefect. I am deeply disappointed. You both are supposed to be an idol for the younger students. Not. A. word." she cut them off when she saw them open their mouths to say something, " Both of you follow me." With that she turned and headed in the opposite direction, most likely towards her office, with the two students on her toe.

"Alright everyone, back to your classes now. Shows over." Shouted one of the professors.

I hung back a little to see if I could catch hold of my brothers. I could see them standing on the opposite side. Rushing over to them I quickly whispered, "lets meet in the ROR after classes are over."

They just nodded and walked off.

_Inside the room of requirement:_

"I bloody can't still believe that that were our parents!" Regis exclaimed about the thousandth time in a row.

"We know, Reggy…would you please shut up now." I snapped.

"Yeah well we have never seen them fight like that….I mean can you believe that 20 years from now they would have kids and be disgustingly-so-in-love that all of this would just seem like a bad dream or something. "

"Yeah…back in our time...they can't even seem to keep their hands off each other, though not in the I-am-going-to-kill-you way but rather the disgustingly i-love-you-and-cant-live-without-you way."

"Yeah…this is just not right!" Terry exclaimed. "Weren't they supposed to be in love…and not hate each other.."

"Does anyone of you know what happened and why were they fighting like that?" I asked

"Nope…no one knows. Everyone just saw what we all saw. I am guessing they were alone in the corridor when they started fighting. Considering it was breakfast the halls might have been deserted. " Terry supplied.

"Yeah…even no one in Slytherin or anyone in my year knows what happened and well dad's not talking about it either ...sooo…"

Abigail sighed and continued, "Didn't mum tell us that they both had started dating in dads last year? Looks like that's not going to happen soon, especially if they keep on going like that…I remember mum saying that they never liked each other her first _four and a half_ years at school…they had had constant fights but I had never imagined their fights to be this bad, you know. "

"mmhhmm…and all we can do is sit and watch..can't even go and tell them they are being stupid…"

"Actually Terry, there's a lot we can do." Both boys turned to look at me.

"What?" they both asked in unison.

"Well, I heard mum say that McGonagall's given them, as in mum and dad….Scorpius Malfoy and Lily Potter a last warning…"

"uhh…soo.." Terry asked confused, Reggy mirroring his expression.

"sooo…my dear brothers their last warning is that if something like that happens again they will end up getting detentions _together_…and the provisions of the detentions are that dad or Scorpius Malfoy will have to _tutor_ mum or Lily Potter in transfiguration as she sucks at it, every day after classes and mum will have to…. "

"mum will have to what?"

"well she'll have to help him in his work as Head Boy….which means she would be like his personal secretary or something.. " I told them smiling my wicked smile.

"Really…and how is that supposed to do anything…would you care to explain?"

"Seriously you two can be really daft sometimes….I am talking about getting them to do something that would get them to do detentions together…the ones that McGonagall's threatened them with."

After a minute long silence and my two daft brothers staring at me, they smiled…which meant they finally understood what I was saying and liked it.

"wow…sis you're bloody brilliant."

"I know that already Reggy…and mind your language…mum would kill you if she heard how many times you have said Bloody and god knows how many other words this whole day."

"Yeah now you are sounding like mum…anyways are you forgetting the words that mum herself was using while fighting with dad and dad too."Reggy replied.

"Yeah how very mature of you Reggy to use such a stupid argument to defend your language."

"Well mum, as in the future Lily Malfoy's not here so its fine….and why don't we just focus on the task at our hand rather than my language..thats hardly the most important thing right now."

"Yeah you're right….so how do we do this?" I asked

"I thought you would have a plan or something."

"Seriously Reggy, I know I am brilliant but can't you try and throw in a few ideas…oh wait you should have brains for that…"

"…"

"Shut up you both. I think I have an idea…"


	5. The Plan

**lilyxoxoscorpius: Thank you, I am glad you did =D**

**lilyflower009: Well here it is =)**

**theheartthrob: Thank you! Well here's the chapter you have been waiting for…3 years late but here it **

**is =)**

**Elletem: I am really glad you liked my story =)**

**BrownEyez123: Here it IS! =D**

**roni2010-tealyellow: I hope it does too..=D**

It was the morning of the first quidditch match of the season – Gryffindor 'vs' Slytherin, and the morning on which the three Malfoy's had decided to bring their plan to fruition. No better way to land their parents in detention than to do it in front of the whole school, now is there?!...

The great hall was abuzz with excitement, Green and Red colors flowing all around the hall, after all it was the morning of the match between the schools biggest rivalry. Everyone seemed to be in a great mood except for the 'Parkers'. Lily couldn't help but notice how anxious the siblings looked hunched over on a single notebook. It looked like they were nervous about something, whispering back and forth and even having what looked like a whispered shouting match.

For the life of her Lily couldn't understand what could be so nerve inducing on a morning like this. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, bees were humming, happily collecting nectar… everything and everyone was cheerful and excited, except for those three.

On the other side of the table, Abigail sat anxiously going over their plan a hundredth time while her brothers checked the inventory list.

"Are you sure you remember everything? How to do it and all? What if you screw it up? What happens then?" Terrance whispered harshly to his brother who seemed to be doing some sort of mental calculation that had him focusing all his energy and would probably give him a headache later.

"It's not like there were a thousand things to remember, Terrance, and I have done this before, remember?!" Regis replied once he was done with the mental check.

"Yes but knowing you, you could leave a troll sitting in the living room and forget all about it."

"Would you two please stop behaving like children?" Abigail whisper shouted at the two.

"That is…" before Regis could complete his sentence though, a loud screech echoed through the hall. There in the middle of the great hall, a small, round metallic 'thing' sat puffing smoke.

"Uhmm…guys is that what I think that is?" Abigail felt dread settling in her stomach. 'If this thing was sitting here, it was no doubt either her Uncle Hugo's doing or her mothers, and if it was her mothers and she got banned from today's game for being responsible for the chaos that would ensue in, no doubt, the next few seconds their plan would literally go to the gutters.'

"Oh yea…looks like we are going to experience the first prototype test of the globe bomb…awesome!" Regis exclaimed.

"No…not awesome. Who do you think is carrying out the test for Great Uncle George, you idiot!"

"Whoa…relax sis…don't worry, we won't let anything happen to mom before we are able to get to her."

"And how do you plan to do that _Reginald_?"

"That's not even my name!...Anyways, I have it on good authority that this is not mom's but our Uncle James' doing"

"Yeah, that's not possible"

"Uh yeah it is…look behind you…"

'Oh yeah there he was, hugging mom, more like crushing her…I hate those hugs...but I miss them right now'

"Hey, why hasn't the bomb exploded yet…it's supposed to burst in like 2 seconds of it puffing smoke right?"

"Yea but you are forgetting the prototype part. In 2023, the bomb was just a prototype, George perfected it the next year."

That's when there was long whistle that emitted a long, shimmery gold line that exploded into golden firelights right at the ceiling. The next minute the prototype was lying dead on the floor, wheezing, whirring and emitting smoke.

"Looks like the first prototype was a dud."

"Yea well you got to start somewhere right. Hey, what do you think we go say hi to Uncle James? We could use a good laugh right now." Regis suggested.

"Terrance is already there. Let's go."

"…and then there was supposed to be like this big explosion of colors..everyone in the vicinity of the bomb would be temporarily stuck with the colors until the end of the day! And..."

"That sounds great!...So what colors would it have emitted if it would have worked?", Abigail asked coming up behind her favourite uncle but all she got in return was a questioning look.

"Oh..James this is Abigail and Regis, she and her brothers are new additions to Hogwarts, you have already met Terrence of course."

"Hi", the three chorused.

James just continued to stare at them as if trying to figure something out. They looked familiar to him somehow.

"Uhhmm…so what colors?" this time it was Lily who asked the question, more to break the awkward silence that had suddenly befallen the group under James' scrutiny of the Parkers, than anything else.

"Uhh…yea..gold and red..Gryffindor colors all the way! Why do you think I brought it here to be tested?!.." James replied finally coming out of his reverie and slipping his easy smirk back on his face.

"That explains it's vicinity to the Slytherin table….It would have been something if the slytherin players would have walked out on the field in red and gold colors huh!.." Lily mused.

"Yea it would have been," James chuckled.

"And Lily Potter catches the snitch and GRYFFINDOR WIIIINNNNSSSS!" Claire Williams announced happily.

A cheer broke out through the red and gold stands. Abigail and Terrence joining while Regis looked on glumly, sad that his house had lost.

"Can we go now? We Have to put our plan into action, just saying..."

"Aw, Don't be such a sore loser now Reggy!" Abigail teased while Terrence celebrated.

"Fine, fine let's go," Abigail replied after seeing the glare that her brother threw her. She maybe the short tempered and dangerous one but you never crossed Regis when he lost a game, he became just downright scary to even look at if teased.

"What?!...Nooooooooooooooo, come on just a few more minutes, it's fun!"

"Stop being a child Terrence we have work to do!" Abigail scolded.

"Fine!" Terrence huffed.

The three siblings descended the stairs down to the ground. Regis, with careful precision pointed his wand and aimed the spell at his mother. The instant the spell hit her, the snitch went hurtling towards Scorpius Malfoy hitting him on the back of his head, who was standing on the side of the ground with his team, berating them for the unethical tactics they used during the game.

Lily still clueless about the missing snitch didn't see the small ball hurtle back towards her, hitting her square on the forehead with a light thud.

On one hand, Scorpius Malfoy seething from his teams defeat would not handle any mockery dished out towards him from the youngest Potter, and on the other, Lily Potter had just about had it. She thundered towards the Malfoy heir demanding to know how he managed to get the ball away from her and hit her in the head with it without it flying away.

"SCORPIUS FREAKING MALFOY, HOW DARE YOU THROW MY SNITCH IN MY FACE?!"

Turning to face the red faced midget, Scorpius replied in his most seething tone, "I wasn't the one who started IT!"

"Ugghh, you…you insolent little…how DARE you accuse me of such childish behavior?!"

"I dare to accuse you of such behavior because you DID act like a child!"

"Ughh," with that Lily had pounced on the 6 foot 3 Slytherin team captain throwing tripping, tickling and other variety of hexes with Scorpius replying back with the same concoction along with a few choice words being exchanged between the two.

"And I thought _YOU_ two were childish when fighting," Abigail exclaimed.

**A/N: So here it is, THE 5****th**** chapter after 3 years! Anyone interested in Beta'ing for me?!**


	6. He Knows!

**Fredasally: Thanks…Well here's the update =D**

* * *

"I come bearing news brothers!" Abigail exclaimed as she met up with her brothers in a secret corridor. The room of requirement was occupied so they just had decided to meet up in the corridor and passed on the message to Abigail.

This corridor was discovered by her and her brothers in her second year and was newer than the other secret passages. That led them to believe that the castle started magically rearranging itself while it was being rebuilt after the war. It was one of two corridors that were not listed on the marauders map, so they found a way to update it while also including the room of requirement in it.

"So, I was standing outside Headmistress McGonagall's office when she was berating mom and dad about their childish behavior…what?! Don't look at me like that! She hasn't changed her password since we last went in and I used a cloaking spell…anyways, so looks like our little plan worked!"

"You know I just realized we could have seriously screwed up with the timeline! You know they would have eventually resolved their differences...I mean without us interfering," Terrance asked.

"Well yeah, sure, if you planned on never being born we could have left them to find their way on their own. But you see, if mom and dad can't even look at each other when they are in each others vicinity, how will they fall in love…they are supposed to start dating almost a few weeks before Christmas. Don't you remember all those 'magical-first-Christmas-together' stories that mom would tell and while dad sat on her side smiling and would kiss her at the end of?"

"That is at the end of every story, dinner, breakfast, basically any meal and any moment of day, so no you are not doing a great job of narrowing it down" Regis replied.

"Ugh, forget it! Anyways, it wasn't wrong what we did. Mom and dad have never had time to get to know each other up close in this time! All they know about each other is what they see on the outside. Last night, mom was thinking about today's match, you know, what could happen and all that, anyways she thinks dad trains his team to be unethical on field.

And we _all_ _know_ that's not true! Just today we saw _AND _heard dad berating his team during and after the match for what they were doing. But mom doesn't see that.

What this will do is _make_ her see that, when she is around him she will see that he is not what she sees him to be rather he is what she didn't know he was, you know the person she never thought he could be but he already is!"

By this time they had stopped in the middle of the hallway with Abigail working up to a rant, both her brothers staring at her.

"Sis you need to take a deep breath and relax. And maybe try and explain your point with less confusing sentences, preferably shorter sentences but, you know…uhh sorry" Terrance trailed of noticing the glare his baby sister was giving him.

"Fine! Whatever! I have to go back now, I have homework to do!" With that Abigail walked off leaving her brothers to do their own bidding.

None of them heard the silent footsteps retreating from the corridor.

* * *

Abigail entered her dormitory to find the red angry face of her mother, the tightness of her shoulders indicating _how_ angry she was. Lily was standing in the middle of the room glaring at the poor mahogany carpet.

"Umm…Lily! What has the poor carpet done to you?"

"He called _me _a _midget! _AGAIN! And not _just THAT!_ Princess Potter to afraid to do this or to do that!" adding the last part in a high shrilly voice, possibly trying to imitate the Malfoy heir. "HOW DARE _HE_?"

'Uh-oh; I hope she didn't end up killing him.'

"It can't be _that_ bad! I mean, look, I am a midget too! There's nothing so bad about it. See…," Abigail twirled around to shwhile ow off her height, feeling stupid doing so ' What we do for love…huff '

"No one calls me a _midget_ and gets away with it!"

"Uhh…Lily, please tell me you didn't kill him?!"

"Ohh I wish! All I did was throw a bat bogey hex at him!" with that she laughed maniacally.

Abigail's eyes widened, 'Looks like she's lost her mind!'

"Uhh…ok! Oh would you look at the time! I had to go meet my brothers…see you later Lily"

With that she left her mother behind still staring at the carpet, only this time smiling wickedly at it.

* * *

She found her brothers in the kitchen, eating…again!

"I leave you two for two minutes and you two start eating!"

"Didn't you have homework to do?" Regis asked his sister.

"I think you both may have been right! She's lost her freaking mind! Oh no…no…the correct word would be maniac…yes maniac. She's a MANIAC or has been turned into _one_, by our stupid plan!" Abigail ranted, pacing in front of her brothers.

Both her brothers were now staring at her, dumbfounded, their pastries halfway into their mouth.

"Oh you _idiots_! Get that _silly_ expression _off _your faces and either _eat_ the pastry or _keep_ it down!," sitting down opposite them she scolded her brothers.

"Alright why do you say that mom has gone mental?!" Regis asked chewing his pantry, having finally taken a bite.

"Ew….swallow before you talk!"

"Would you please just answer his question?"

'At least big brother has manners to not talk with his mouth full!'

"Ok…You see…" and so she related the incident to her brothers as calmly as she could.

"Oh you are just over reacting!" Terrance laughed, bits of his half chewed pastry flying everywhere while he did so.

'Huff…I stand corrected! _Both_ my brothers are worse than cavemen!' She thought, cringing when a bit flew too near for her comfort.

"I am not over reacting! She _hexed_ Dad! _AGAIN_!...At this rate they will never get together!"

"You see darling little sister _that _is the advantage of being from the future! We know they are going to get together…they just need time to understand and get to know each other. Today was just the first day, wait and watch!"

"Are you sure?!"

"Of course I am sure!"

"You know you should always carry some pastry around with you Terry, it makes you oddly optimistic."

"That is the miracle of sugar, baby sis, the _miracle_ of sugar!"

* * *

**The next day at breakfast:**

"So Lily, what would you be helping Scorpius with?"

"Christmas, and other stuff….Why meeee?!" she whined.

"Uhh…well you did pounce on the guy and threw hexes at hiimm…." Abigail trailed of the rest of her thought for the sake of keeping all her limbs in one place, in light of the glare that her future mom was directing towards her.

"Umm…hey I have been meaning to ask you…I have heard that you are an ace at potions, do you mind tutoring me in the subject? I am so bad at it that a cauldron explodes just by me standing in front of it." Abigail asked trying to change the subject.

For the first time since yesterday afternoon Lily smiled and then good naturedly chuckled, "Sure, I would love to! Just one problem, I will have a lot on my plate now, what with this detention, my homework and everything. How about I help you during the weekends?"

"Oh that's not a problem. How about we start this Sunday, since Saturday is a Hogsmeade weekend."

Lily suddenly groaned. "Umm…is everything alright Lily?"

"Don't remind me about the Hogsmeade weekend?!"

"Why? What happened?"

"McGonagall increased our detention days and included Hogsmeade weekends in it too after my hexing incident. She told us that we would be working on those days and if we do want to go to Hogsmeade then we have to accompany each other or there is no way we will be allowed outside. Also, if we try to cheat and separate after entering the village, she will make our punishments worse and will _literally _force us to go everywhere _together_!"

"But how would she know when you both separate…oh wait...she has spies in Hogsmeade!"

"Seems so…"

"So whatever anyone does out there she gets a full report?!"

"How do _I_ know?! She could be lying or could have put those people there recently….forget it. Why are we even thinking about this?"

"Yeah. Let's just finish breakfast go for classes."

* * *

Abigail was waiting inside the secret corridor for her brothers, waiting and thinking.

'What happens when we can't get back to our time? All our family…we have to find a way back ourselves, at least we have to try! Why couldn't they just make time turners that would turn both sides instead of one?! Huff…' before she could continue her thought, she heard her brothers' voices and footsteps approaching.

"Where _HAVE_ you two _BEEN_?"

"Umm sorry sis, we were just having a very important conversation with Uncle Albus and lost track of time." Terrance replied seriously.

"Let me guess you were talking about…oh silly me...of course, you were talking about _quidditch_, which obviously is more important to you than your own_ sister!"_

"Alright, alright! It will never happen again! Geez…"

So what happened with mom? How is she handling her extended detention?" Terrance asked, silencing his little brother before he could infuriate his twin any further.

"You know about that?"

"Uncle Albus told us," it was Regis who answered her this time.

"Ok...well, she's not taking it great but at least, she's not throwing things around! It's not like she has any choice in the matter…I didn't think the 2023 Lily Potter will give up so easily to tell you the truth…"

"Wait…Lily's your MOM?!..." The siblings turned wide eyed to face the new comer.

"WHAT THE HELL?! I knew something was suspicious about you three! And then you three were talking so mysteriously here in the corridor the other day! And…"

The siblings' eyes widened even more when they realized he knew about their conversation here. The three shared a look and without another word fled the corridor, leaving the intruder behind.

* * *

McGonagall had just put her quill down on her desk and while carefully placing the newly inked parchment in a drawer on her right side when the door suddenly burst open.

She looked up to see the three Malfoy siblings gasping for air, her brows scrunched up in confusion, 'What could have happened that has these three so distressed?'

"Is there a reason for such a rude intrusion my dears?" McGonagall questioned the teenagers, wiping away traces of her confusion and replacing it with a scowl.

It was the youngest Malfoy boy who replied, "He…he.."

Raising her eyebrows McGonagall waited.

Finally, catching his breath the boy replied, "James Potter knows…"

McGonagall, bewildered, closed the little drawer with a quick thud.


	7. Looking for Answers

**Fredasally: Here it is…=)**

**roni2010-tealyellow: Thank you =D…Enjoy the new chapter =)**

**Annabella Prinx: I will and Thank You =D**

* * *

**Previously:**

_McGonagall had just put her quill down on her desk and was carefully placing the newly inked parchment in a drawer on her right side when the door suddenly burst open._

_She looked up to see the three Malfoy siblings gasping for air, her brows scrunched up in confusion, 'What could have happened that has these three so distressed?_'

_ "Is there a reason for such a rude intrusion my dears?" McGonagall questioned the teenagers, wiping away traces of her confusion and replacing it with a scowl._

_It was the youngest Malfoy boy who replied, "He…he.."_

_Raising her eyebrows McGonagall waited._

_Finally, catching his breath the boy replied, "James Potter knows…"_

_McGonagall, bewildered, closed the little drawer with a quick thud._

* * *

The drawer opened with a dull thud.

"Oohf," Neville Longbottom had been pacing behind his desk. He looked down at the offending item rubbing his slightly throbbing thigh. The contents of the drawer had his eyes widening.

**10 minutes later:**

"Uncle Neville, what's going on?" Lily asked as she entered the office with her husband right behind her.

"I have some news for you both. Have a seat."

"Is…is something wrong?!" Lily whimpered.

Scorpius looked at the calm demeanor of his former professor and understood. This wasn't something bad it's probably news that would give them some hope.

"Lily, it's ok. Let's just sit down and let Neville talk."

Lily just nodded at her husband understanding that her anxiousness wasn't going to get them an answer any time soon.

As soon as the two parents had sat, Neville passed them a piece of old parchment. Picking it up, the two recognized the neat scrawl. They couldn't believe what they were reading.

"THEY ARE IN 2023!" it was Scorpius who blurted out the question.

"Yes," Neville replied, "I believe that they are."

"Headmistress McGonagall sent you this?"

"Yes she did," Neville smiled remembering the time his two students had gotten in so much trouble that she had ended up taking drastic measures just for them to be able to talk to each other without hexing the others' face off. To say Harry and Draco were irate with the final outcome, would be an understatement.

"But why didn't she send it to us?"

"I don't know, Lily. But I can tell you this, she didn't send it through normal post." When the parents' eyebrows scrunched in confusion, he continued to explain, "When I took office, I noticed there were a few drawers in this desk that wouldn't open, no matter what I did! Well now I know why. I believe that the drawer that contained this letter had some kind of time spell on it. Not that it would travel through time, just that it would open only when it is time for it to open. Seems to me it was time for this letter to reach us, so it did." Neville shrugged.

"Ok. I get that. But if they are in 2023 then it probably means that we have met them…right? I mean the letter being from Headmistress McGonagall suggests that they are in Hogwarts and with us, doesn't it?"

A frown suddenly crossed the Headmaster's head.

"Umm, Neville, it's good right…it just means they are with us and safe, isn't it?" Lily asked.

"Neville…" Both husband and wife were now trying to get his attention back to the matter at hand.

"Huh?!…Oh yeah…uh sure yeah, listen I…I just remembered something, do you think we could continue this a little later?"

"Umm yea ok," Scorpius replied.

"But…but you didn't…" Lily stopped when Scorpius clutched her hand.

"It's ok Lily, we'll come back later."

"I have arranged for accommodations for you both here at the school in the professors' quarters. Even with the speed of our transportation systems, I know you would feel better to be close by.

"Thank you, Headmaster."

As soon as the couple had exited the office, Neville turned to the sleeping portrait of Headmaster Dumbledore. Whenever he wished guidance he would turn to the wise man for it.

"Headmaster Dumbledore?" he called.

Dumbledore awoke from his false slumber, smiling, he replied, "Yes, Headmaster?"

"Headmaster, according to the timeline I should have met the three in 2023. Why is it that I don't remember ever meeting them then? And why can't Lily and Scorpius remember too?

"I believe you know the answer to that."

"Alright. But why is it that Headmistress McGonagall didn't ask you to deliver this message?"

"Oh well, I do not know son. You might have to ask her that yourself."

"Well then why didn't she give this message herself. She must have noted down the date or something somewhere?!"

"I cannot give you the answers you seek Neville. You see son, I _am_, but a mere portrait on a wall."

"We both know that is just a cover story Headmaster." Neville smiled.

Blue eyes behind the half moon spectacles twinkled, chuckling, Dumbledore replied, "You know it's true, I am just an observer. I do have an advice for you, though. I may not have the answers to your questions but I believe the letter will tell you who does." With that Dumbledore exited his frame, leaving the Headmaster to think about the wise mans words.

Picking up the letter, Neville re-read it's contents,

_Dear Headmaster/Headmistress of 2046,_

_Your students; Terrance, Regis and Abigail Malfoy have inadvertently landed here in the year, 2023, through a broken time turner. We are doing everything in our power to get them back to your time. The Unspeakables have been informed so that they can find a way back for the three siblings. Meanwhile, I propose you do the same._

_I will keep you informed on the progress on our side. Eventhough, you can't do the same, I hope and pray whatever we do brings the kids back to their home._

_Sincerely,_

_Headmistress Minerva McGonagall_

Then it clicked…_the Uspeakables! _They maybe able to shed some light on the matter. Of course the big problem lay in their title. It wasn't going to be easy to find one who would talk. In fact, there was no way he would find someone who will.

A smile spread on the Headmaster's face. Of course they will talk. This the 'Chosen One's' grandchildren they are talking about. Looks like it was time to bring in his old housemate and Lily;s father.

* * *

Harry entered through the fireplace, dusting off excess soot from his shoulders.

"Headmistress Mcgonagall! It is so good to see you again! Thank you so much for having me here on such short notice."

"Oh it's nothing Harry…How is Ginny?"

"She's good, she misses the kids though."

"She is so much like her mother than she would like to acknowledge."

"Don't tell her that…I paid dearly for such a comment the first year James joined Hogwarts."

Chuckling McGonagall offered her former student a seat opposite her.

"So what brings you here, Harry?"

"Well I am here on behalf of Mr. Ashtown."

"Ahh the Unspeakables' chief…Why didn't he come here himself?"

"Well, he mentioned something about me having better relations with the school and it's Headmistress, also the fact that this case could very well require the involvement of the Auror office."

"Really?! But why? All we need is a simple solution to a difficult problem."

"Yes but the problem consists of a time travelling trio. It is possible that they may entail a threat to the community."

"Oh don't worry Harry! Those three are harmless teenagers and nothing else. Besides they have travelled from the future and not from the past, I say that with such conviction because they are mirror images of their parents who happen to be studying in the school right now."

"That really is complicated! I was wondering if I could talk to these three time travelers if it's alright with you. Get as many specifics as possible, without, of course posing any threat to the timeline."

"Of course, of course that will not be a problem. But if you don't mind me asking, what kind of questions?"

"Well, what time they come from? Where exactly did they land after the journey? Any specifics about their family?"

"Why the family? As I said Harry, their parents happen to be a part of the current Hogwarts student population…I know who they are but don't you think that the less the people know the better?"

"Yes you are right Professor, but…"

"But what Harry? Why would you even need specifics about their family? It's not like you can contact them or anything"

"Actually we can. I was thinking we could keep a few letters ready to be delivered on specific dates in whatever year they are from…"

"That would be 2046"

"Ok…and that way we inform their family about what time they have landed in and what we will be doing from our side to help them."

"Oh well then you needn't worry, dear. I have already started to write such letters for the future Headmaster or Headmistress."

"Well, that's one problem solved. What about the kids?"

"You know what Harry? Why don't you leave your set of questions with me and I will deliver the answers to you through tonights owl. The kids are in classes, I wouldn't want to disturb that! They are trying to fit in. we can't take that away from them now can we?! Especially, after all that they have been through."

"Umm…alright Headmistress as you say. I'll write them down for you"

"Very well" McGonagall agreed, passing parchment and quill to Harry.

"So I hear Lily's in detention. What did she do now Headmistress?"

"Oh don't ask…anyways, it was a long time coming. I am just glad she and her opponent didn't blow up the quidditch pitch!"

"That bad, huh?!"

She replied with a smile.

* * *

"You could have let him meet the kids you know."

The voice came from behind her as she saw her former student exit the room. She looked up to the portrait of her old friend and with a tired sigh replied, "Do you want to be the one to tell him that his baby girl will marry Draco Malfoy's son?"

"Oh he wouldn't have noticed."

"You are forgetting how alike Lily and Abigail look. And what about the sons? They look exactly like their father with a little bit of their mother mixed in."

"Yes they do, don't they?!" Dumbledore chuckled, the twinkle in his eye showing how amusing he found this situation to be.


End file.
